Ninja Clan Here I Stand
by tuyusi
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke have made a grave mistake.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in Leaf Green Village.

Naruto and his Gang(nam stlye lol) were running around the town playingn tag. Sasuke ran as fast as he could, because he was "it". if you were it it means you have to wear handcuds. he ran under tunnels and things like that. if you were it then people had to catch you. thigns were backwards in this ninja town. Naruto the bitch ran into a shopkepper. The shopkepper and fell and laded on his neck, and it snapped like one of those ruelers you think are bendy but they're not. Every one of his friends stopped in their tracks, staring ant the broken shopkepper.

"Not it!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Sakura copied him. Sasuke swore because he knew exactly what ths meant. rock lee jumped out from behind a rok and called 911. kakashi and his boyfriend showed up to arrest the murdered but the killer was already arrested it was... SASUKE. rock cried as guy grabbed sauske.

"your going to the slammer."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Sasuke stared at his feet as Kakashi led him to his jail cell. ninja Detectivs from all corners of the villages followed them asking them quentions ,but Guy yelled at every single one of them until they left in tears. Brock was crying too, but it was ok because he had some tissues in his jumpsuit pokets. He blew his nose in them and wiped hs eyes in that order.

"why would you kill a man, Sasuke?" kakashi asked?

"just for funs." sasuke replied in a sirious voice staring at the table he was siting at. Kakshi frowned disappointed in his pupil sasuke.

"please tell me your also joking, for funs" Guy also frowned too. Sasuke shrugged, his handcuff shakles clanking together like windchimes in a warm, spring breeze.

"no sensei. :("

"OKay well your going to have to go to jail for a couple years or something im not really shore i have to check some official books. Kaskashi can you please give me that law book? Guy asked his bf a favor and kakashi retrieved the big heavy book. it was almosts as big as the bible except it wasnt.

Guy licked his thum and leafed through the pajes. "Hmm... hmm .. hm." He gaped.

"what!" kakshi and Sasuke shouted!

"There's not any pajes in here!" Guy held the book open and... THERE WERE NO PAGES AND IT WAS VERY SURPRISING!

TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke sat in his chair awaiting his fate.

kakashi and guy had left while holding hands to get a different book since there were no pages i the other book that was the law book with no pages. the orphan ninja boy twiddled his smaller than average thumbs and stared at the wall. if only he were that wall. then he wouldnt be in jail, he thought tom himself.

guy came back into the room holding a different book. "sasuke is says here that you must spend at least FIVE years in jail. but sine that shopkeeper gave me discounts on ramen and gave kakashi dicsounts on manga im giving you twenty fives years to life."

"no trial?" sasuke frowned :(.

"No trial you discount murderer." Kakashi crossed hs arms. "Those discounts were a dream"

"Damn..." sasuke tugged at his shackels.

as sasuke left the law room and walked outside with some police ninjas escorting him everyone in town cried as though sasuke was dead. Eveyone was wearing black for the occasion. Even Craig.

The black haired framed-murderer got inside of a car and he was drove to jail.

tbc please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

the ride to jail was extremely boring. Sasuke could not flip his hair or else he will get yelled at, and that was his favorite pastime. when they arrived at jail sasuke bounded out of the car. The ninja police continued to excort him all the way to his jail cell.

jail was pretty dank.

he changed his clothes to orange and met his cell mate. he had red hair and glowing eyes and no eyebrows. sasuke begans to feel frightned by this mans outward appearence. "hi im sasuke" He introduced himself. the red haired boy said "hmmph."

"I am Gaara." gaara said

"grawr? :3" said sasuke. They both shook hands. "What are you in for?" gaara looked away at the corner of the ceiling, his stare a million miles away.

"i killed a man with my bare sands."

sasuke nodded and looked down at his feet. this guy was the Real Deal. "what are you in for?" red boy asked?

"I was framed." he swallowed. he choked on his swallowed. gaara slapped his back and asked if he was ok buddy. sausage nodded and tok a seat on the concrete floor. "don't worry about me. i'l be alright. I've survived until now in this crazy, messed up place we call the real world; i think i'll make it to see another day."

Sasuke turned his head to find gaara using their toilet.

TBC


End file.
